A Good Mother
by Conspiraty
Summary: Mari takes care of Emma when she starts crying in the middle of the night. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Hi! Not much to say, so let's get to the responses!_

 _~Response to Late Night Snacks~_

 _Lmb111514: Aww, thank you! I'm glad you like it :D_

 _~Responses to Best Birthday Ever~_

 _The Blue Miraculer: Thank you, I try XD_

 _Tsubasa23: Thank you :3 Congratulations for the one-shot or Homecoming? I get very confused owo If you haven't noticed, I am the type of person who need specifics xD_

 _Applegirl247: So much praise to you owo_

 _Lmb11514: Look at that, you get TWO responses! :3 Thank you, I love that you think so highly of it xD I think my writing needs a bit more work though._

 _Tiger Priestess: Thank you! I love cuteness :3 Tom and Sabine are honestly my favorite adults in Miraculous Ladybug. They're so unique xD_

 _Fictiongirl232323: THANK YOU! YOU'RE ADORABLE! I LOVE YOU CHIBI 3_

 _Thank you to AnnMJSanchez, Becca Robertson-Ruans, Bianca di' Angelo1, Darkside of the monnlight, Envy20, FandomCrazy23, Hopeshard, Lmb111514, Makiharu, Meowie17, SmithyHellGirl, TheAuthor11, TheGirlWhoIsVeryBored, The Spying Devil, Tiger Priestess, ZoeSummerStarr, corejudith, jg13145, 2020, pokegirl2, shugoitim, and unicornsareawesome123 for favoriting it as your favorite one-shot!_

 _Thank you also to KittyKatDancer and Neapea03 for following the one-shot!_

 _Also, a little random side-note: Did you guys notice that when you add the characters to a new story, that Nino has the /Bubbler but Alya doesn't have the /Lady Wifi? That confuses me…Oh well, we still love you Alya :3_

 _Soooooooooo, since I haven't made a one-shot about their kids yet, YOU GUYS GET THE SPECIAL TREAT OF HAVING ADRIENETTE KIDS IN A ONE-SHOT. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

 _Onto the magic!_

* * *

Marinette heard crying from the room next door in the house. Adrien turned to his side on the bed and groaned. "I'll take care of this."

"No, you sleep in, you had a long day of work, I'll do it." Marinette mumbled, getting out of the bed. Adrien whined as his wife's warmness left the bed. Marinette softly giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon Chaton."

Marinette walked out of their room and went next door, where Emma was bawling her eyes out. Marinette shuffled over to the crib and picked Emma up. Emma slowly calmed down at her mother's embrace. "Did you have a bad day sweetheart?" Emma cooed at her mama.

"Mama's here, don't worry, everything is okay." Mari said in a soothing voice. Emma looked up at her mom and smiled a toothless grin. "How about we go raid the kitchen for a midnight snack?" Mari suggested.

Emma smiled and cooed. Mari giggled and cradled her in her arms. "I guess that's a yes." Marinette walked down the stairs to the kitchen, turned on the lights, and opened up one of the cabinets. Marinette and Adrien wanted a medium-sized little country house, with a homey feel to it.

Adrian offered to live in the mansion, but Marinette didn't feel like it was very homey or relaxing for a kid. So they found this house and have been living in it since then. _(A/N: FYI, I'm terrible at describing houses, but Fun Fact: I've been living at my house for close to 9 years now.)_

Marinette grabbed a little container of peaches and a little spoon for Emma. Marinette pulled out her high chair and put Emma in it. Mari also grabbed a bottle to wash down the peaches. For herself, Marinette grabbed a cookie.

Emma slapped her hands on the chair repeatedly, cooing and giggling. Mari opened the container and put some peaches on the spoon. Mari put the spoon close to Emma's mouth and Emma gobbled it up.

Emma tried to grab the spoon from Mari's hand. "Ah ah ah, you're not allowed to hold the spoons, you throw your food everywhere, remember?" Emma pouted, but opened her mouth for more food. Mari kept feeding her, and when she was done with the peaches, Mari fed her a bottle of milk.

Emma drank the whole bottle, and Mari threw the bottle in the sink. Mari leaned against the counter-top, nibbling on her cookie.

Mari looked at Emma, who was sitting still and being quiet. "Oh Emma, you're such a cute baby." Mari cooed. Emma smiled and kept looking at her mama. "You know, Mama and Papa used to be superheroes." Emma tilted her head in confusion.

"Mhm, but after all of the bad guys stopped coming…we had to give up our kwamis. And then eventually, I had you. It's been years since I've seen my best friend Tikki…"

Emma's face was like "Huh?" and Mari giggled. "I know you probably don't understand this now, but I want you to know that I don't regret having you. Yes, I miss being able to save Paris and be with Tikki, but now, I have a better job." Mari grinned.

"Being your mom. It's the greatest mission I've ever had. Your Papa and I love you very much, and we want the best for you. I want you to know that I'll protect you, I could live up to 50 for all I care, it doesn't matter as long as every minute is spent with you. Oh, and Adrien too." Mari giggled.

Emma clapped her hands slowly and babbled. Mari took her out of the high chair and held her. "My beautiful little girl, I love you so much. Don't ever forget that. No matter where I am, or if I even get mad at you, I will always love you. I'm keeping that promise." Mari whispered.

Emma fell asleep in her arms and Mari laughed softly, turning off the lights and going back upstairs. She went into Emma's room and put Emma slowly back into the crib. Mari watched her for a few minutes before slowly closing the door.

Mari crawled back into bed and Adrien pulled her closer to him, snuggling her. "Mom duties?"

"Mom duties." Mari confirmed. Adrien slowly kissed her forehead as they fell back asleep.

* * *

 _Penguin: I'm not crying…there's dust in my eyes. I have a ton of dust in my room…~hides tissues~ I'm freezing cold now, so it's time for me to go to sleep~ Bai everyone! Have a safe night or morning or afternoon :3 (Whenever you read this)_

 _Yes, you get the treat of having TWO one-shots in a day! I gotta treat my chibis ;3_


End file.
